theamericandadfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger
Personality Roger is a narcasistec sociopath who usially only has his own interests in mind, which is caused by his species "needing to get there bitchiness out". He does on occasion do some selfeless acts, such as saving Stan's life at the CIA,and willing to be sacraficed to save the Smith's from torture. On one occasion his caring for a girl named Judy Palawits actually caused one of his personas to break free. Character History Roger was sent to earth 60 years ago. Not much is known about life on his planet except that it was covered in ice, and was alot like earth, having said to have collage's department stores and asians. They told him they where sending him to be the decider of earths fait, but in reality they where using him as a crash test dummy. While on earth Roger has claimed to have been close with many celebrites, such as Phillis Diller. Roger also invented disco because of a tape left behind when Stan was time traveling with the ghost of christmas past. He was eventually captured and held at Area 51 where he ended up saving Stan Smith's life. Stan was so greatfull he let Roger live with the Smith's, presenting him to the family as a birthday present for Steve. He is now considered a member of the family. Relationships With Other Characters Stan Smith Francine Smith Steve Smith Hayley Smith Klaus Jeff Fischer﻿﻿ Sexuality There are no mentions of Roger's sexuality on the show but there are severel hints that he may possibly be gay/bi/pansexuel. Personas That Roger Has Adopted *Mrs. Nessbaum - Roger Codger *Jacob - An Apocalypse To Remember *Steve's Cousin - I Can't Stan You *Dr. Penguin - Dr. Klaustus *Sgt. Pepper - Dr. Klaustus *Lucius Mayweather - Bar-Mitzvah Hustle *Herschal Hershbaum - Bar-Mitzvah Hustle *Ernest Schlumpel - Bar-Mitzvah Hustle *Mr. Mustachos - Chimdale *Roland Chang - Season's Beatings *The Phantom of the Telethon - The Phantom of the Telethon *Ricky Spanish - Ricky Spanish *Chilly - The 42 Year Old Virgin *Kaitlyn Miracle Smith - Home Adrone *Stan Smith - Home Adrone *The Legman - various episodes *Sidney Huffman - The One That Got Away *Hayley Smith *Scotch Bingeington - Spring Breakup *Ace Chapman - I Am The Walrus *Bing Cooper - I Am The Walrus *Klaus Heisler - Live And Let Fry *Jenny Fromdabloc - Jenny Fromdabloc *Roy Rogers McFreely - Roy Rogers McFreely *Irwin Beyer, Jr. - A Pinata Named Desire *Cleshawn Montegue - A Pinata Named Desire *Jeannie Gold - Shallow Vows *Valique - Shallow Vows *Chex Lemineaux - The Return Of The Bling *Steve Smith - School Lies *Uncle Cosworth - A Jones For A Smith *Josh Bycel - License To Till *Uncle Cappy - There Will Be Bad Blood *Juanito Pequeno - Moon Over Isla Island *Shelly - G-String Circus *Greater Chimdale County Man - The Unbrave One *Mr. Vanderhill - Stanny Tendergrass *Dimitri Crotchlickmeov - The Wrestler *Martin Sugar - The People vs. Martin Sugar *Dr. Lawrence Feldman - The People vs. Martin Sugar *Reaganomics Lamborghini - Fartbreak Hotel *Dan Ansom Handsome - The Scarlett Getter *Christopher - Toy Whorey * Category:Characters Category:the Smith's Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters